


Сезон охоты

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Minor Character(s), Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В окрестностях заповедника появились охотники за драконьими яйцами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сезон охоты

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: vlad.  
> Жанр: производственный роман, детектив  
> Категория: джен, слэш  
> Предупреждение: нецензурная лексика  
> Примечание: выполнено на четвёртую неделю "Дуэльного клуба"  
> Иллюстрация: СЮРприз

Развалившись на траве под старым раскидистым дубом, Чарли Уизли сквозь его крону наблюдал, как венгерская хвосторога накручивала круги над территорией драконьего заповедника. Вылететь за его пределы она не могла — не позволило бы магическое кольцо, которое сотрудники заповедника надевали на лапки новорождённых или только что купленных драконов. Но и без него хвосторога не скрылась бы за пределами видимости. Чарли был уверен, что даже с высоты полёта она следила за безопасностью своей кладки. Раскинув крылья, она парила под облаками, но стоило дежурному драконологу приблизиться к вольеру, камнем кинулась вниз. 

Чарли усмехнулся, увидев, как дежурный взмахнул палочкой и установил над вольером хвостороги магический купол. И почти сразу выпустил размять крылья Лиу — самку дракона-льва, больше известного среди магов, как «китайский огненный шар». Именно её в компании трёх других драконов несколько лет назад Чарли возил в Хогвартс на Турнир Трёх Волшебников. Виктор Крам тогда быстро справился с заданием и завладел яйцом, применив к ней Коньюктивитус и лишив зрения, а вот драконологам потом пришлось туго. Если бы не сонные чары, наложенные одновременно несколькими волшебниками, кладку вряд ли удалось бы спасти: испуганная, обезумевшая Лиа металась по вольеру и могла подавить яйца. Неудивительно, что после того случая она пять лет не подпускала к себе самца, и вот только недавно порадовала заповедник, отложив два яйца. Теперь охраняла, словно собака, свернувшись вокруг них калачиком, и время от времени согревала выпущенным из ноздрей огненным потоком. 

На яйца Лии — густого багряного цвета, с жёлтыми вкраплениями, хаотично разбросанными по всей скорлупе, — ходил любоваться весь заповедник. А по вечерам, когда все, кроме дежурных драконологов, собирались на пикниковой поляне, где в хорошую погоду обычно готовили себе ужин на открытом огне, только и разговоров было, что о грядущем пополнении. Даже в местную магическую газету информация каким-то образом просочилась. Управляющий заповедником устроил по этому поводу настоящий разнос.

— Если не умеете держать рот на замке, — кричал он, потрясая стопкой конвертов с иероглифами, — не ходите в паб, развлекайтесь на трезвую голову. А если хотите в свободное время нажраться, то сидите в своей комнате. 

Чарли видел, как несколько человек восприняли претензии начальства на свой счёт, и усмехнулся: наверняка, хотели повысить свои шансы в глазах местных красоток, вот и растрепали. Драконьи яйца даже в этих краях считались диковинкой, и хотя работа драконолога и без того была овеяна романтическим флёром, молодым ловеласам сложно было удержаться, чтобы не пустить девицам пыль в глаза. И он их понимал — слишком значительным было событие, хотелось трезвонить о нём повсюду, видеть отклик в глазах людей и подпитываться их эмоциями. 

Немного успокоившись, управляющий сел на бревно и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Десять предложений о продаже яиц дракона-льва, — помахав конвертами, сказал он. — Десять! И только одно — о продаже скорлупы. Вы что-нибудь понимаете?

Все вокруг зашушукались. Что? Зачем? Кому могли понадобиться драконьи яйца настолько, что их готовы забрать из-под матери? Перевозка яиц в инкубаторе — всегда проблема. Не легче ли дождаться рождения малышей и купить дракончика, уже выкормленного и обученного матерью? Сотни вопросов повисли в воздухе, но ответов на них не было. 

— На всякий случай объявляю повышенные меры безопасности, — добавил управляющий и, отложив одно письмо в карман, остальные швырнул в огонь. 

***

Деревенька, раскинувшаяся неподалёку от заповедника, чем-то напоминала Чарли Хогсмид. Такие же кукольные домики, словно сошедшие с картинок детских книг, с разноцветной черепицей на крышах и резными ставнями на окнах; так же туда-сюда порхают совы, с привязанными к лапкам посланиями, бегают собаки и кошки, прыгают жабы и, конечно, резвятся детишки. Здесь было своё «Сладкое королевство», в котором, кроме сугубо местных леденцов-болтушек и печенек-убегалок, продавались и традиционные в волшебном мире драже «Берти Боттс», сахарные перья, шоколадные лягушки и много других сладостей, привычных с детства и напоминающих о доме. На отшибе стояла своя Визжащая хижина, про которую ходило много легенд, одна другой краше — и все сплошь про вампиров. А в местных «Трёх мётлах» очаровывала заглянувших на огонёк своя мадам Розмерта, даже имя у неё было похожее — Роберта. Местные обращались к ней «доамна Роберта», и Чарли тоже говорил «доамна», но про себя по привычке называл «мадам». С шутками и неизменной улыбкой она разливала по бокалам сливочное пиво и медовуху и соблазняла запахами свежей выпечки. Пройти мимо было невозможно. Чарли и не проходил: не отказывал себе в удовольствии пропустить стаканчик медовухи, съесть пару-тройку тающих во рту, наивкуснейших пирожков и пофлиртовать с весёлой, жизнерадостной хозяйкой. 

Улыбнувшись мадам Роберте, он кивнул в ответ на её вопросительный взгляд: «Как всегда?» — и уселся за свой любимый столик у окна. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на озеро, где круглый год сидели с удочками местные рыбаки, поставлявшие часть улова в таверну мадам Роберты, и Чарли любил за ними наблюдать. Они утверждали, что магия и рыбная ловля несовместимы, и, видя их умиротворённые лица, Чарли готов был с ними согласиться. 

Из раздумий его вывел голос мадам Роберты.

— Василеску вчера шепнул, что в округе появились охотники за драконьими яйцами, — поставив перед ним стакан медовухи и тарелку со свежеиспечёнными булочками с изюмом, сказала она. 

Василеску. «Местный Аберфорт», — перевёл с румынского на свой собственный язык Чарли. 

— Слышал разговор. Ну, знаешь, у него разный народ бывает…

Чарли кивнул. К Василеску они с ребятами из заповедника порой заглядывали, народ там бывал ещё тот. Пьяные драки, битая посуда и вывернутые на голову тарелки с едой там были обычным делом. На бармена, грузного пожилого дядьку, вечно протиравшего то стаканы, то столы, посетители мало обращали внимание. Подаёт по первому требованию выпивку да закуску, не обсчитывает — и ладно. Если драка завяжется — щит поставит, не можешь на ногах держаться — в комнату, что сдаёт на мансарде, отлевитирует. В душу не лезет; когда надо, выслушает, но чаще помалкивает. Удобно со всех сторон. 

— Говорят, — продолжила Роберта, — скорлупа драконьих яиц входит в некоторые зелья.

— Да, — подтвердил Чарли, — в несколько высших зелий. — Он надкусил булочку и закатил глаза от удовольствия. Помолчал, наслаждаясь божественным вкусом выпечки, так напоминавшем о доме, улыбнулся довольной Роберте и добавил: — Заповедник всегда продаёт скорлупу на ингредиенты. Когда вылупятся малыши…

— Если вылупятся, — перебила его Роберта. — Если!.. — И, посмотрев в испуганные глаза Чарли, объяснила: — Василеску слышал, что скорлупа ещё не рождённых драконов ценится в сто раз выше. Китайцы что-то там такое выявили. Ожидается, говорят, прорыв в зельеварении.

Чарли похолодел. Вот оно что… Вот почему на всех письмах, полученных управляющим, были иероглифы. Значит, предполагаемые покупатели и не собирались транспортировать яйца в инкубаторе и прилагать усилия, чтобы не повредить скорлупу. Они просто хотели… и всё ещё хотят обманом заполучить ценный ингредиент. 

Одним махом допив медовуху, Чарли вскочил из-за стола и бросился вон из таверны. Проходя мимо окна, он поймал внимательный взгляд Роберты и застыл на месте — вспомнил, что впопыхах забыл расплатиться. Но Роберта махнула рукой: потом, мол. Чарли с благодарностью улыбнулся ей и аппарировал к воротам заповедника. И сразу, как только вынырнул из воронки аппарации, почувствовал, что на плечо ему села сова. 

Сова была знакомая, и письмо, привязанное к её лапкам, было написано тем самым почерком, который Чарли так жаждал на нём увидеть. И это хоть отчасти скрасило испорченный вечер. Порывшись в кармане куртки, он достал прихваченную из трактира недоеденную булочку и покрошил её на лежавший рядом плоский булыжник. Потом, наблюдая, как сова выковыривает из сдобы изюм, постучал в окно проходной. 

— Быстро ты, — увидев Чарли, усмехнулся дежурный и начал отпирать ворота. 

Чарли что-то промычал в ответ. Поддерживать игривое настроение приятеля, с которым они обычно подкалывали друг друга и делились нехитрыми деревенскими новостями, не было никаких сил. Он лишь кивнул, хлопнул его по плечу и направился к дому управляющего.

***

— Вот как чувствовал, что какая-то жопа назревает. 

Управляющий не находил себе места. Наматывая круги вокруг костра, он то и дело поглядывал в сторону загона дракона-льва, словно не доверял тем, кто остался на дежурстве. 

— Повышенные меры безопасности, — в очередной раз повторил он, исподлобья поглядывая на драконологов. — Почувствую, что от кого пахнет алкоголем, уволю нахрен. Понятно? — Он обвёл всех тяжёлым взглядом, дождался ответа от каждого и только после этого перевёл дух. И лишь тогда передал слово инструктору по технике безопасности. 

На пикниковой поляне собрался весь штат заповедника: от кухарок и чистильщиков загонов до ветеринаров. Не было только нескольких дежурных драконологов, которые с палочками наперевес патрулировали территорию, но им управляющий уже лично провёл инструктаж. Настроение у всех было подавленное. Все знали, что в Китае скорлупа дракона-льва широко используется в зельеварении, но никто и предположить не мог, что кому-то придёт в голову проводить опыты со скорлупой зародышей. Иначе как кощунством это назвать было невозможно. 

Когда все разошлись, и поляна опустела, Чарли вытащил из кармана письмо, которое получил по возвращении из деревни. События так завертелись, что времени прочитать его не нашлось, зато теперь Чарли был в предвкушении. Он загадал: если в письме новости хорошие, то и в заповеднике всё сложится удачно. Ерунда, конечно, а не гадание, однако так было спокойнее мириться с действительностью. 

Флинт, а письмо было именно от него, писал, что скучает, что у него будет несколько дней между сборами, когда он сможет навестить Чарли в Румынии, и предлагал завтра встретиться в таверне мадам Роберты.

Чарли облегчённо выдохнул. Он знал, верил, что этот день, так хорошо начавшийся — с солнышка, пробившегося сквозь тучи, которые застилали небо всю последнюю неделю, — не мог закончиться плохо. 

***

Они расстались в «Трёх мётлах» в тот памятный день, когда в Хогвартсе проходил первый этап Турнира Трёх Волшебников. Фактически, конечно, это произошло раньше — после того, как Чарли уехал в Румынию, но он ещё какое-то время лелеял надежду, что расстояние не помеха чувствам. Пока Флинт доучивался, он и сам верил в это (в Хогвартсе всё напоминало ему о Чарли: их поединках на стадионе и за его пределами, о тайных встречах, горячих поцелуях и первом сексе, таком неловком и офигительно прекрасном). Но когда Флинт закончил Хогвартс и пробился в состав «Паддлмир Юнайтед», хоть и в запасной, у него началась другая жизнь — сборы, соревнования, поклонники… И обычному драконологу, пусть в прошлом и отличному ловцу, и вообще, хорошему парню, в ней не было места. 

— Ты мог стать звездой. Мог блистать в «Паддмир Юнайтед» или «Торнадо», пробиться в сборную Англии и поймать снитч на Чемпионате Мира, — в запале шипел Флинт. — А вместо всего этого, вместо славы и почестей, ты выбрал убирать навоз за чудовищами. Ну, убирай… 

Чарли не нашёлся, что ответить. Он сидел, потупив взор, жевал свои любимые плюшки с корицей, которые мадам Розмерта пекла просто волшебно, и не чувствовал их вкуса. Зря он на что-то надеялся, зря не верил слухам, что у Флинта кто-то появился, зря пригласил его на Турнир. Не встретились бы — не было бы так больно. 

Они не виделись несколько лет. Даже во время битвы за Хогвартс не встретились, хотя, скорее всего, Флинт в ней просто не участвовал. Сторону Пожирателей он не принял, в ряды Ордена Феникса тоже не вступил. У него была своя жизнь — спорт, спорт и ещё раз спорт — и своя мораль. Поэтому, когда полгода назад, в декабре, его сова принесла Чарли открытку с пожеланиями счастливого дня рождения и упаковку любимых плюшек от мадам Розмерты, Чарли растерялся. Ответил, конечно, поблагодарил, пожелал весёлого Рождества. Так всё и началось вновь…

***

Весь следующий день Чарли жил предвкушением встречи. Утром время тянулось еле-еле — и Чарли приготовился изнывать в ожидании конца рабочего дня, — но после обеда вдруг понеслось вскачь. Чарли закончил с делами, поменялся с соседом дежурствами, принял душ и пошёл в деревню. 

Стив, приятель на проходной, отпустил ему в след шуточку про «что-то ты зачастил» и пожелал улётного секс-марафона. Чарли расплылся в улыбке, довольно усмехнулся и аппарировал.

Когда он зашёл в таверну мадам Роберты, Флинт был уже там и даже успел сделать заказ. На столе стояла бутылка медовухи, жаркое и блюдо с пирогами. Увидев Чарли, он подскочил к нему и так обнял, что даже от пола оторвал. Потом набросился с поцелуями. Мадам Роберта с улыбкой наблюдала за ними из-за стойки бара, подперев кулаком подбородок, и умилялась. 

— Пить не буду, — сразу предупредил Чарли. — Сухой закон.

— Ну ладно. — Флинт пожал плечами и, оскалив зубы, подмигнул. — Будем как школьники, на трезвую голову.

Чарли почувствовал, что заливается краской. В заповеднике грязные разговоры были обычным делом, да и в заведении Василеску они с ребятами не стеснялись в выражениях, но в таверне у мадам Роберты себе такого не позволяли. Он покосился на Роберту, но она была занята пирогами и, кажется, больше не обращала на них с Флинтом внимания. 

— Можно сливочное пиво заказать, — неуверенно предложил Чарли, и Флинт с радостью согласился. Всё лучше, чем тыквенный сок.

Разговор не вязался. Флинт пытался завести речь о команде, об интригах, но рассказчик из него был фиговый, а драконы ему были неинтересны, поэтому Чарли помалкивал. Алкоголь, конечно, развязал бы языки, и беседа потекла бы, словно ручьи весной, но на повторное предложение по чуть-чуть выпить Чарли вновь ответил отказом и предложил уже подняться в номер. Флинт радостно закивал: «Зришь в корень!» — и, обняв Чарли за плечи, повёл на мансарду, в свою комнату.

Оказавшись наедине, они сразу расслабились. Наедине не нужны правильные слова — достаточно рук, шарящих по всему телу, горячих губ, жалящих поцелуями, жарких признаний и стонов. А потом лежать, обнявшись, и ни о чём не думать.

***

Проснулся Чарли внезапно, как будто что-то толкнуло изнутри и скомандовало: «Подъём!» Голова трещала, точно с похмелья. Ещё чуть-чуть — и вывернет, понял он и побежал в ванную комнату. Стало легче, но сразу же закрался вопрос: а где Флинт? 

Часы показывали два часа ночи. Флинта в комнате не было, его вещей тоже. А на столе стоял пустой фиал, который подозрительно пах чем-то похожим на Оборотное зелье.

Чарли застонал. Быстро натянул на себя вещи, выбежал за дверь и через ступеньку понёсся вниз. 

— Мне казалось, ты ушёл, — буркнул недовольный ночной дежурный, которому пришлось разбираться с запирающими заклятьями на двери таверны. 

— Показалось спросонья, — ответил Чарли и прямо с порога аппарировал. 

Первый, кого он увидел, появившись у ворот заповедника, был Стив, его приятель-дежурный. Он был в отключке.

— Секс-марафон, блядь, — холодея от ужаса, выругался Чарли, перепрыгнул ещё через одного обездвиженного дежурного и побежал к вольеру Лии. С драконологами потом разбираться будет, а пока надо яйца защищать. 

Уже на бегу Чарли понял, что ему в комнате Флинта показалось подозрительным, но он был так поглощён страстью, что отринул подозрения в сторону. Метла. Ей просто незачем было там находиться. Флинт приехал всего на пару дней: повидаться с ним и потрахаться — для чего ему метла? В Румынию он прибыл с помощью порт-ключа, с помощью порт-ключа переместится и назад, в Англию. Зачем ему лишний груз? Ответ назревал сам собой. Флинт хорошо помнил Турнир Трёх Волшебников и его Чемпионов, он видел, как они справились с первым заданием и собирается повторить их опыт.

Около вольера Норберты Чарли увидел ещё двух дежурных. Ступеффай, определил он, подпустили близко, потому что не ожидали нападения от «своего». Чарли застонал: теперь всем придётся про свой секс-марафон рассказывать, чтобы оправдаться. Но это потом. Сейчас главное — Лиа. 

Флинта, вернее, своего двойника, он увидел ещё издалека. Тот держал наготове палочку, в другой руке — метлу, и Чарли понял, что опаздывает. Далеко, не достать, а Флинт уже прикоснулся к замку вольера… Вот зачем он интересовался, как драконологи входят в клетки, а он-то, Чарли, расчувствовался, дурак, думал любовник заинтересовался его жизнью…

Чарли припустил изо всей силы. И когда Флинт вошёл в вольер и наставил на Лиу палочку, Чарли взмахнул своей и прокричал:

— Протего!

— Коньюктивитус, — одновременно с ним выкрикнул Флинт.

— Экспелиармус.

Палочка Флинта вылетела сквозь решётку вольера. Чарли подпрыгнул и поймал её свободной рукой — не потерял навык. Флинт зарычал, вскочил на метлу и ринулся за яйцом.

— Стой, дурак, сожрёт! — закричал Чарли. — Не уведёшь её далеко, как Гарри в Хогвартсе, над вольером купол.

Флинт на секунду замешкался, но этого мгновения Чарли хватило.

— Ступеффай. Левикорпус. Идиот.

Только вытащив Флинта из вольера, Чарли обратил внимание, что Лиа даже не шелохнулась. Как лежала, свернувшись калачиком вокруг яиц, так и продолжала лежать. Посматривала на них свысока, как на дебилов, но вела себя смирно. 

Он выдохнул. Слава, Мерлину, обошлось.

Наложив на вольер запирающие чары, он отволок Флинта в свою комнату и только после этого пошёл снимать чары с дежурных, попавшихся тому под руку.

***

— Ответь мне только на один вопрос: зачем тебе это понадобилось? — устало спросил Чарли, когда они с Флинтом вернулись в его номер в таверне. — На чём тебя подловили?

— Это уже два вопроса, — фыркнул Флинт. — Но так и быть… Подловили, суки, на допинге, за этим и понадобилось.

— Допинге? Ты же отличный охотник — зачем? 

— Я что, дурак — всякую дрянь жрать? — Флинт пожал плечами и с изумлением уставился на Чарли. — Не себе, Казинсу.

Чарли опешил.

— Ты подсунул допинг игроку основного состава, чтобы занять его место? — в шоке произнёс он.

Флинт взвился.

— А ты… — Он ткнул пальцем в грудь Чарли. — Ты знаешь, каково это — столько лет сидеть в запасе? Каково это, смотреть со скамейки, когда команда просерает матчи, когда криворукие охотники не забивают те мячи, которые ты бы забил… Знаешь?! Хотя, откуда тебе… — Он махнул рукой и посмотрел на Чарли с таким пренебрежением, что у того пропали все иллюзии на его счёт.

— Понятно, — кивнул он. — Кому-то понадобились яйца, тут ты подставился, а я вообще оказался лёгкой добычей.

Флинт пожал плечами. Чарли пытался разглядеть на его лице следы раскаяния, но, видимо, бесполезно.

— То есть, ты возобновил знакомство со мной, только чтобы…

— А то мне в Англии потрахаться не с кем, — фыркнул Флинт. 

Чарли вздохнул. Сам дурак, подумал он, нечего было распускаться, как засидевшаяся у мамкиной юбки девица, понятно же было, что от него ждать нечего. Всё было сказано ещё тогда, в «Трёх мётлах». Жестко, больно, но позицию свою Флинт обозначил чётко. А он-то… открыточку ему прислали, плюшечки… раскис. Смешно даже.

— Ты никогда честно не играл, Маркус, — сказал он, отворачиваясь и пряча взгляд. — Ни в школе, ни теперь.

— А ты никогда не любил хороших парней, — парировал Флинт. 

Твоя правда, подумал Чарли и вышел, не попрощавшись. Пусть сам разбирается со своими проблемами, а Чарли сыт по горло и Флинтом, и плохими парнями в целом. Только где их взять, хороших-то? Хотя… Вон Стив сколько лет клинья к нему подбивает. Но дальше грязных разговорчиков и дружеских похлопываний по спине дело не идёт. Так может, стоит попробовать?

_______________________________________________________

За рисунок к тексту огромное спасибо СЮРприз :)


End file.
